herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII
'Game' *Kana = Herotonグループ：年VII+ VIII *Lit = Heroton gurūpu:-Nen VII + VIII *developer = *publisher = Heroton Productions *released = Japan: April 2013, USA: June 2013 *genre = JRPG *ratings = ESRB: M (Mature), *platforms = Heroton Wii360 The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII, is the main game for 2012 - 2013 and the Climax of the Heroton Group Series. It features most of the main cast, and will tie up most lose ends. Unlike most of the Years, both years Start in September rather than July. This Story has two Parallel Stories happening at the same time as it in different universes. Characters Year VII PROTAGONISTS *Ruichi Cores: The Protagonist of Year VII, who has now fully mastered the power of her Keyblade. Her Powers have grown in the time since Neo-Tarturas and has her new power of the wild card amplified by Death. *Chixellem Cores: The Former Nobody of Eloy who Resembles Meme. He has managed to live a peaceful life as a high school student. *Bianca Lu'bel: A clumsy, awkward girl who is often used as comic relief through physical comedy. She is also a Pokemon Trainer and a hopeless Romantic. *Chierru K. Pagan: A Homunculus with a Dark alter ego called "Yamierru". Despite her true nature being unknown, she is a welcomed member of the Heroton Group. *Vincent Ripocori: A juvenile delinquent with piercings and a tough look. However, his mother runs a textile shop in their home, making him very skilled at tailoring. People have questioned his sexual preference. *Maya Miyu: A teen idol who is unfortunately seen as a sex symbol amongst high schoolers. She Replaces Miruchi as support after awakening to her Persona. *Miruchi Cores: Meme from the Past who now lives in the current time as Ruichi's "younger sister". She has lost her power to summon a Persona and has become rather cold recently, but can still sense and enemy's skills, though she is soon Replaced by Maya. She later becomes Memechi Cores, who is only Playable in 2 boss fights and then becomes a S.Link. She does however become the Protagonist for Year VIII. *Raserru Shadao: Eloy's pet Chao turned fully human. Now growing up as a normal human, he is starting to show drastic physical changes due to puberty. *Antonio Collazo: A young, serious detective who is dubbed as the "Detective Prince", but still attends high school. *Xion: A Nobody from Another world, who has lost her voice. She attends Gekkoukan Highschool and is a Active member of the Heroton Group. *Shihiro Hazubeki: A Japanese Girl from Gekkoukan Highschool. She is a Yuri and a good friend of Chihiro Fushimi and Xion. She went missing over a year ago. *Eloy A. Rosario: The Former leader of the Heroton group, who retired after giving his tittle to Ruichi when they defeat KaiNyx. He now attends Bronx Community College and tends to stay out of the action. ANTAGONIST *M2: *Rosutone' The Nobody of Maria G. who has seemingly returned from being MIA for 3 years. It is unknown why she has joined the dark side. SOCIAL LINKS :0. Fool Arcana: Levels up via story :I. Magician Arcana: Bianca Lu'bel :II. Priestess Arcana: :III. Empress Arcana: :IV. Emperor Arcana: :V. Hierophant Arcana: :VI. Lovers Arcana: :VII. Chariot Arcana: :VIII. Justice Arcana: Chixellem Cores, Helping with his views on right and wrong and getting over the death of his girlfriend. :IX. Hermit Arcana: :X. Fortune Arcana: :XI. Strength Arcana: :XII. Hanged Man Arcana: :XIII. Death Arcana: :XIV. Temperance Arcana: :XV. Devil Arcana: Maya Miyu, Helping her become a better person. :XVI. Tower Arcana:Memechi Cores, Having being "revived", she is unaware of the world around her and she must be helped being put on the right path. :XVII. Star Arcana: Silver the Hedgehog, Being able to become human, he needs help adapting to the present day world. :XVIII. Moon Arcana: :XIX. Sun Arcana: :XX. Judgment Arcana: :XX-2. Aeon Arcana: Characters Year VIII PROTAGONISTS *Memechi Cores: The Fused form of Miruchi and Michelle, She has gained the powers of Ruichi (As well as her outift) and has also obtained the legendary "Ultimate Sword", Maribel. She now serves as the main protagonist of Year VIII and seeks to set things right by stopping Maxime. *Eloy A. Rosario: The Former leader of the Heroton group, who retired after giving his tittle to Ruichi when they defeat KaiNyx. He is unavailable for most of the year but returns after a chat with his "Other self". *Ruru HeartGold: Third Ranking and Recently discovered younger Brother of Eloy. He Returns to the front lines after his long journey to defeat his shadow. He is also Engaged to Natashaa Leointh, much to everyone's surprise. He Also Starts off with his Ultimate Persona. *Natashaa Leointh: The Former Member of the Heroton group who rejoins as fourth in command in this arc. She Returns, Somehow recovering her right arm and retiring from the Chaotix, passing her role onto a little girl she adopted as her own. She obtained a "Magic Sword and shield" and has apperently finished her journey, resulting in her having The World Arcana. She is also Engaged to Ruru HeartGold, much to everyone's surprise. *Mido Lyborius: Fifth ranking in the Heroton group series and the Longtime Rival of Eloy. He is Proud, cocky, and rude, but does possess a kind heart at times. In the years he abbandoned the Heroton Group, his sexual orientation was deemed questionable with him becoming more woman like in appearance and personality. He Returns with a more Masculen figure and his old personality still intact, with traits of his "Trap"-self still there such as clothing, while his kindness somewhat outweighes his negative aspects. He has a strong hatered and Rivalry for Ruru HeartGold, due to him being engaged to Natashaa Leointh, the girl he loved since he was a child. *Sonic the Hedgehog: The world's Fastest Hedgehog, the leader of the Sonic Team and a good friend of Eloy. Though he possesses a Keyblade, he lacks a Persona, as he must face his Shadow first... *Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life form from over 50 years ago, he prefers to work by himself but holds his friends close to him dispite not showing it. He is the only member that lacks a Keyblade and Must also face His Shadow as well... *Maribel *Shiromato: An Unknown samurai clothed in a white faceless armor. His motives are unknown, but he seems to know both Eloy and Meme. ANTAGONISTS *Maxime Grenon: The Son of Doctor Eggman, who was reported dead over two years ago. He seeks to take the power of death for himself, and is the mastermind behind most of the Heroton group series. *The XIII Chaos Story, Year VII Ruichi Cores, who had Recently became Eloy Rosario's girlfriend, Is in her Final year of High school in Dewitt Clinton H.S., and takes work study at Bronx community College, The same college Eloy now attends. Taking her word from the post battle with KaiNyx, She is now the new leader of the Heroton group, which most of the members take very well, with the exception of Meme, who has been acting very strange recently. One Night, Ruichi Wakes up to a blue Room with a Man with a long nose, after some time, the man, named Igor, welcomes her to the velvet room. Igor notices Ruichi's power, and her strange Nature as a Replica, and claims to be delighted in helping her in the near future. Ruichi wakes up, passing it all off as a dream, only to talk to Eloy and find out that he has Met Igor as well, and the two ponder what this means. After the summer, Meme was no longer able to summon her Persona, and as of late, acts really depressed and somewhat cold around The members of the team. One day after school, a Strange man with Orange Hair and a french accent appears before Ruichi and Meme while on their way home. He summons Heartless, which confuse the two, completely helpless, Meme tries to fight the heartless, but the keyblade can no longer destroy them. In her Shock, Ruichi hears a voice in her head, and a Arcana card appears before her. She Calls forth her Persona, who she notices is no longer the same. She awakens her Persona, Shironui, only for her to feel intense pain, and Shironui is Ripped open to reveal a terrifying Persona called Okimaru. Once Regaining control of both of them, she eliminates the heartless, and Meme and her begin to Track down that man. Unfortunately for them, he is no where to be found, and with her new Power, Ruichi decides to return home for the day to try to figure out the cause of her new power. During September, Ruichi notices a strange blue door outside of school, and finds herself once again inside the Velvet Room, where, upon greeting her once again, informs her about Persona, the journey she will embark on, and his assistant, Elucifer. Making a friend with Bianca Lu'Bel, a Transfer student from Unova, and later on reuniting with Heroton group members Chixellem Cores, former nobody of Eloy, and Chierru K. Pagan, a homunculus with a dark other half sealed away inside of her. To investigate the murders that are happening around the city and the school, including a upperclassman that Bianca liked, they find a new type of dungeon underneath Clinton, later discovering that this area is called Somnium Labyrinthos, and was created from the destruction of Neo-Tarturas back in June 25th. Entering the first Door, Ruichi and Chierru lead the group, having a Persona, however, at the end of the first door, a Dark figure that resembles Bianca taunts and mocks her over her actions and for being in love with someone who hated her. The "Shadow Bianca" calls herself Bianca, and, after Bianca rejects her, the Shadow becomes a giant Heartless that Ruichi and Chierru take down. A few weeks later, Bianca joins the team and they learn about a freshman by the name of Vincent Repocori who might have the power to summon a Persona, the boy, however, is rumored to be a gang member and is almost unapproachable. The same day, Xion, who has been studying abroad as a student in Gekkoukan High School in Japan, who returned to join the team, being forced to take a leave from school due to her going mute, the reason for this is unknown. The next day, a exchange student by the name of Aeron Morte' appears and quickly makes friends with the members of the group, as well as sharing his information on Vincent. The Aforementioned person has gone missing, as Ruichi suspects that he has somehow wondered into the Somnium Labyrinthos. Looking for him, The team ventures into the labyrinth and discovers a...rather suggestive dungeon meaning that his subconscious has created this place, and, despite it's crude nature, the team ventures forth. Meanwhile, Xion stays with Eloy as his house, and he meets and befriends Aeron, slowly, the try to discover the reason behind Xion's muteness. After Vincent accepts his Shadow, He joins the team after gaining his Persona Take-Mikazuchi. Meanwhile, Chixellem's personal life is further explored into with his girlfriend Charlotte SoulSilver, who has been living as a Heartless for over a year now. Unfortunately, Her sanity is slowly disappearing and she is becoming more Heartless than human, and Chixellem, has been keeping her human and sane, by letting her feed off of his Light (Chixellem, being a Light Gaia, only has light in his heart). Chixellem Begins cutting school to be by her side, to the point where she goes into a fit and has to be knocked out. After examining her, Raserru confirms that she is transforming into a full heartless, and that she has less than a week of still being herself. In that time, Chixellems visits her every day, while the team continues their schoollife and gets to know Aeron better, as well as meeting a new friend, Maya Miyu, who is also a Internet celebrity. One day though, Chixellem informs the team that Charlotte has disappeared, with Silver following behind to confirm her being kidnapped by a man with Orange hair, the same one Ruichi and Miruchi saw at the Beginning of the Term. The Team Follows suit, With Eloy rejoining the group, suddenly coming back from his retirement, while Xion is left in the care of Aeron. (The following is plot points, these will be replaced by the story later on) *Chixellem event, Charlotte dies, Chixellem gains his Persona, he and Silver join as M2 is revealed and fought. *Silver gains a human form (Which is unexplained til year VIII), The Reason behind Xion's muteness, Xion leaves and befriends Rosutone', Xion and Rosutone' head to the Replica factory, The Team faces Maya's Shadow. *The Team heads to Gekkoukan High on Port Island to find Shihiro Hazubeki, the best Friend of Xion and the cause of her muteness, Natashaa Leointh Returns to give them a excuse to stay in Japan using reservations she has for a hotel in Kyoto. *Shihiro is fought and defeated, Shihiro is taken to a hospital to recover, Ruichi heads back to New York due to Aeron's news that Xion has gone missing, Eloy goes with her, and Miruchi learns from Silver her time paradox. *M2 reveals to Xion that she is one of 500 replicas of the Original Xion made years ago (her number being 358), Eloy & Ruichi appear to face Xion's Shadow, Rosutone' is actually the Recreated Maria Gusman due to her reforming after Rosutone's death. *Xion and her Persona face M2 and "Rosutone'" with Eloy & Ruichi, M2 Reveals his plan to make a world of Replicas, The Three return to Iwatodai. *Miruichi Uses her lifeforce to Bring The Original Meme back, Who after a battle, the two fuse into Memechi, M2 then appears and due to having Meme's Memories, Now confirms M2 as "Max Yami". *A Flashback of Meme and Max, and the true reason for the former's decent. *Silver fends off M2, But Memechi has a mental breakdown due to the mixing of Memories of her two halves. They Return to the Heroton Base where Aeron watches over her. *Shihiro recovers and makes up with Xion, awakening to a Persona which is a exact Replica of Xion's (From this point on you can choose who you want in your party due to them having the same skills). After everyone Returns to the Heroton base, Silver informs what has Transpired. *A few months pass with little inactivity, so the team returns to their normal lives. Riplicas begin to attack New York and Shihiro goes with Xion to go to the replica factory to discover the source of the outbreak. *They are abushed by "Rosutone'", Shihiro is revealed to be another Replica of Xion, nubered 366. Becoming a Monster Xion fights her Friend/Sister, killing her (And replicating the original Xion's death to Roxas). Eloy & Ruichi Arrive to Xion awakening to her Ultimate Persona, and the 3 face and Kill "Rosutone'", Angering M2. *M2, enraged, quickly hides his anger, and tells the three they will all meet on June 25th to fight. *Normal days pass by until the fated day arrives. Ruichi's relationship with Eloy becomes unsteady due to her noticing his feelings for Memechi *The Fated Day arrives, due to her past Relationship, Memechi Refuses to fight M2, Dimention M appears in the Somnium Labyrinthos. *M2 uses his army of Replicas to use into Lord Yami, however he is defeated but possessed by the True God of Darkness, and becomes Yami-no-Sekai, and cannot be defeated. *Sonic Appears to distract Yami-no-Sekai, while Memechi uses her awakened Keyblades to weaken him, and Ruichi delivers the finishing blow, destroying the Demon. *The Team celebrates their victory and returns to their normal lives, Ruichi Graduates from High School. *Memechi begins to act strangely while Lamenting on her Dark half's past actions. *Eloy Proposes to Ruichi, and the two become engaged, a week later, Ruichi discovers she is Pregnant with Eloy's child. Story, Year VIII After the Defeat of M2, The Team relaxes and enjoys their summer vacation. Eloy and Ruichi, reveal something rather shocking, Ruichi is pregnant and the two plan to get Married on Christmas Eve. Meme, who is now acting like her old self again, begins to grow closer to Eloy, however, her relationship with Ruichi becomes somewhat stagnant. The previous members of the past year now move on to their own lives, Chixellem and Bianca begin dating and he returns to his duties as the Light Gaia, Vincent now helps his mother in her textile shop, Chierru joins Antonio in the Collazo detective agency, and Xion and Shihiro return to port Island and resume their schooling at Gekkoukan High School. Digi returns to the Heroton base upon completing her journey from a year ago, she also brings word of the events of Planet Wisp and the reincarnation of Samuel. Also Returning is both Ruru and Natashaa, the former revealing that she is rejoining the Heroton group due to doffing her mantel to a new keyblade wielder to lead the Chaotix, but, even more shockingly, is the fact that the two of them are engaged, which seemed to have come out of nowhere (Mostly because both where dating other people at the time of their absence). The Two months pass by rather quickly, and vacation comes to a close as Eloy & Ruichi begin College (Ruichi going into her first year). Recently, she has been very clingy and possessive of Eloy for unknown reasons, but he brushes off the worry and enjoys the end of his summer with her. However, things are about to take a turn for the worse. While taking a walk during sunset on the Beach, Eloy is attacked and is pined to the wall, unable to move. The attacker, to both of their surprise, is none other than M2, who they supposing destroyed back in June. Leaving no explanation for how he came back, he begins to use death threats against Ruichi. While she prepares to defend herself, she notices both her Arcana and her Keyblade are gone, possibly due to her completing her Journey. Though still able to summon the Sword component of her Keyblade, she is horribly unprepared as well as being physically unstable due to her pregnancy. As Eloy watches and cries in horror, M2 begins to attack the defending Ruichi, who can only manage to hold him off for a short while. M2 gains an opening, and cleaves off Ruichi’s left arm. M2, enjoying his victory, takes his time slowing torturing Ruichi before Preparing the finishing blow, Eloy, only being able to watch in horror. However, as if a miracle struck, Meme and Silver appear to help and She Impales M2 in the chest, saying, “Goodbye, Maxime…” as M2 falls to the ground. Quickly freeing Eloy, they Rush to Ruichi’s side, where she is losing conciseness from heavy blood loss. Not having faith that she’ll make it, she confesses to Eloy that she knew he didn’t really love her for her, that he only loved her for her resemblance for Meme. Denying her statements and sharing a kiss with her, he tells her that she’ll make it, while she just smiles and tells him that she won’t. As if out of a Nightmare, Ruichi was correct, M2 was not dead yet, and Impales Ruichi in the stomach before finally succumbing to his wounds. The 3 of them dumbfounded by what happened; Eloy holds Ruichi close to him and screams, Ruichi Cores…is dead. Trivia *Digi was originally scripted to be the 5th Hero in Year VIII, however in the final script her role in the story was extremely small and her arc was already finished in The Heroton Group: Origins of Another, and she was ultimately Replaced by Mido in the final Product. **This change Carried over to the Violetta Timeline as well, With Mido's role staying the same, but also adding on his affections towards Violetta. **Digi's battle music can still be heard in the game, and her music in the beta for the Credits Medley. *Year VII + VIII has had the most changes to it's story than any other plot in the entire series *Year VIII marks the first time almost an entire story has filled out the entire year span.